The Malfunction
by mugseymalone
Summary: O'Neill And Carter find themselves stranded on a world, alone after a gate malfunction. Will they be able to get home, and when they do will things ever be normal again?"
1. Default Chapter

Anxiously Samantha Carter paced the Gate-room, her fingers flying over the many straps of her uniform, tightening and adjusting. Her green cap sat securely atop her short blonde hair. She was looking foreward to this mission, the planet seemed to be littered with abandoned mechanical devices, her own personal paradise. Smiling she glanced up at the control room, wondering how long it would be before they could leave.  
  
"What are you smiling about Carter."  
  
"I can't wait to get my hands on some of those devices, at least one or more of them could help us to defeat the Gouald."  
  
Jack was about to respond when General Hammonds Voice sounded over the intercom, the gate simultaneously Whooshed into life.  
  
"SG-1 You have a go, Godspeed."  
  
Colonel O'Neill stepped onto the ramp followed closely by Sam, he pulled his cap farther down his head.  
  
"You heard the man kids, move out."  
  
Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter stepped into the event Horizon. Unknown to them a powerful storm was raging on the chosen planet. As the two stepped into the wormhole a bolt of lightning struck the Stargate on the planet. In the control room Teal'c And Daniel Jackson paused as the Stargate moaned, sparks of electricity warning them to step back. A loud explosion told everyone that the Gate had overloaded, sending Teal'c And Daniel flying backwards.  
  
Jack was the first one to be thrown from the stargate, landing on the rough ground with a thud, he was followed by Carter who was also thrown from the gate, landing a metre or so from him. Groaning Jack rose to his feet, brushing off the dust. Adjusting his cap he looked around. They seemed to be in a meadow, there was green grass as far as the eye could see. Off to the left was a few mountains, their peaks blurred into the distant sky. Where-ever they were it was warm enough. Breaking himself out of his revere he turned to look at Carter, noticing that Daniel and Teal'c were no-where to be seen.  
  
"You okay Carter?"  
  
Dusting herself off she picked herself off the ground, taking her own moment to look around. She had noticed their missing team mates as well. What was going on.  
  
"I think so Sir"  
  
"Carter, What just happened?"  
  
"I don't know Sir, but this isn't P3X 5789. The M.A.L.P showed that it was supposed to be a desert world."  
  
"Could it have malfunctioned?"  
  
"I don't think so Sir. It's possible that the gate malfunctioned. There was a small storm system moving into the area of the gate, It's possible that a bolt of lightning struck the gate, making the wormhole jump to another Stargate"  
  
"What about Daniel and Teal'c?"  
  
"Well sir...either they didn't go through, or they are either dead, or somewhere else"  
  
"Okay, Dial us home"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Sam moved to the DHD and started pressing the seven symbols representing Earth. A frown marred her already worried face. The symbols were not lighting up, and neither was the Stargate. This was not a good sign. Lowering her head, she sighed and dropped to the ground. Time to examine the DHD, hopefully it was a problem that she could fix.  
  
"Problem Carter?"  
  
"Not sure Sir, The gate isn't working. I'm going to open up the DHD. Hopefully it's something that I can fix."  
  
Throwing her wrench to the ground she cursed. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. Her memory drifted back to Antartica, all those feelings of uselessness returned. Sighing she rose to her feet, her eyes falling on the Colonel who was seated on a fallen log. He too was worried, but was masking it well. You didn't spend years with someone without learning to read them.  
  
"Sir, I don't know what's wrong, Everything seems to be working fine. It should work. I don't understand"  
  
He had caught the worry in her voice, once again the two of them were stranded on an unknown world, the gate not working. The odds of them being on Earth like last time, were slim to none, no way would their be a third gate. Putting on his best smile he rose from the log.  
  
"It's okay Carter, Not your fault. Why don't we go have a look around, find a good place to set up camp."  
  
Sighing she nodded in agreement and gathered up her equipment. She had been blaming herself, apparently he had learned to read her as well. 


	2. morning

**Well for those of you who reviewed this story, I am sorry for the long....eternity since my last update. But, I was in a program called Katimavik traveling Canada.**

It hadn't taken them very long to make camp, there happened to be a small forest not too far from the Stargate. As night decended on the two stranded travelers, they said a brief goodnight and entered their respective tents.

* * *

Samantha Carter began taking off her jacket, and boots and neatly piling them in the corner of the small military issue tent. Running a tired hand though her short blonde hair she let out a sigh. How the hell was she going to get them out of here when she had no idea what was wrong with the stargate. Tears of frustration threatened to fall, shaking them away she laid back onto her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would figure it out.

A soft wind blew through the trees that surrounded the small camp as the sun rose into the sky, announcing that it was time to get up. As Carter zipped open her tent and stepped out she was greeted by O'neill. He had already built a fire and had coffee brewing, and some rations ready for breakfast. Smiling she walked towards him and lowered herself onto a log close to the fire.

"Morning Carter!"

"Good Morning Sir"

"You want some coffee and rations?" He wiggled his eyebrows, in an attempt to make the tasteless rations seem more appealing.

"Coffee sounds great." Jack picked up a cup from his pack and poured the steaming brown liquid into it, then handed it to her.

"Sir, I really want to get to the Stargate , the sooner I start on it, the sooner we can leave."

"I know Carter, but breakfast first. I know how you get once you start working, it will be impossible to get you to eat once you start. Besides, as far as we know the Stargate isn't going anywhere. So, you can go after you eat!" He handed her a metal bowl, with something the consistency of oatmeal. Until they knew how long their stay would be, they needed to be careful with food.

"Yes Sir" Wrinking her nose, she took a few spoonfuls of what Jack was calling breakfast then looked up at him, hoping that would be enough. Jack shook his head and pointed to the bowl. Groaning she ate the slimy mess as quickly as possible. Once finished she went to her tent to gather supplies.

"Woah, slow down Carter. Wait for me to grab my stuff, we have no idea what dangers there are on this planet. Until we do, no one goes anywhere alone." Jack walked deliberately slow towards his tent and grabbed his bag, he had expected her to want to leave early , and thus he already had his bag ready. Grinning a lopsided smile he nodded to Carter and began walked towards the Stargate.

Sam's fingers played with the straps of her pack as they walked towards the Stargate. So many What If's were swirling around in her head. What if she couldn't fix the Stargate, What If Daniel and Teal'c were dead, what if they were stranded on some goaou'ld infested planet.

Jack looked over at Carter, he had seen that look before. That, what if I can't get us out of here look. Unfortuatly he had seen it a few times. Smiling he reached across and squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry Carter, we'll get out of here. Relax, take a deep breath, stop worrying so much"

"But Sir, now is a time to worry. I looked at the DHD Yesterday and I have no idea whats wrong with it. I am less then confident that I can get it working again, I don't have any idea why it isn't working now! And worse then that, What about Daniel and Teal'c what if they are stranded on some horrible planet, alone, injured.."

"Woah Carter, you could "what If" yourself into an early grave. Just concentrate on what you do know. When we went through the gate Daniel and Teal'c were talking to a lieutenant, so chances are they didn't go through the gate at all, chances are they are safe and sound in the SGC. And you Will fix the gate, Carter you're the smartest person I know, If anyone can figure it out, you Can!"

"Thanks sir, I just hope your right"

"You should know better then that Carter, I'm always right!"

Sam stifled a giggle, and shook her head. Jack always had a way of making her feel better.

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes, groaning as the harsh lights in the Infirmary temporarily blinded him. As his eyes adjusted he looked around, his brow creased in pain, when the gate sparked he must have hit his head.

"Daniel Jackson, you are awake. I shall inform Doctor Frasier"

Without giving Daniel a chance to respond, Teal'c turned and strode off in search of the Doctor. As he waited, he tried to think of what had happened. Then it hit him , Sam and Jack had gone through the gate!

Teal'c promptly returned with the Doctor in Tow.

"Sam and Jack, what happened, where are they? Have you made contact? Are they alright?"

"One question at a time Daniel, first how do you feel" Janet stepped closer to Daniel waiting for him to respond.

"My head is sore, forget about that, where are Sam and Jack?"

Janet exchanged a look of apprehension with Teal'c.

"Were not sure exactly, the General tried to make contact with P3X 5789, but it appears that the gate has either been destroyed, or has been buried. We haven't been able to contact them yet, but don't worry Daniel we will. I'm sure they are just fine where ever they are!"

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I hope your right Janet"


	3. a shock

1

**Sorry for the long update, I am attempting to finish this story today and tomorrow, and the other stories will be finished within the next week or two.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, the next chapters are all being run through a spell check and edited more thoroughly. Let me know if there are any more problems with them!**

Jack had been scouting the area around the gate for the last couple of hours, he had at first intended to hang out with Carter, but after about 10 minutes she had begged him to find something else to do, and he being a good Samaritan and all obeyed her request.

Looking for what felt like the millionth time at his black wristwatch, he sighed boredly. Their last radio contact had been an hour ago; the planet seemed uninhabited so there seemed no need for more frequent contact.

In his wandering he had entered the treeless meadow, there were plenty of rabbits and waddling brown creatures that resembled ground hogs. It was because he was watching and chuckling at a particularly large ground hog that was attempting to crawl down a hole that was much to narrow for its overfed body. Perhaps if he had been paying more attention to where he was going he might not had stepped right into one of those holes.

"Dammit!"

Jack tried to pull his foot free from the long dark hole with little success. A sense of panic began to creep up his spine, there was no way he was going to call Carter to come help him get his foot out of a ground hog hole, he would never hear the end of it.

"Okay... think...I can get out of this"

Knife! He could use his knife to widen the hole and thus free his foot. Grinning he pulled his knife from his boot, knelt down and began cutting away the sides of the hole, careful not to cut himself.

After successfully hacking the round hole into a large square he tried to pull his foot free, his left hand pulling away any dirt in his way. As his foot slid out of the hole, a high pitch squeal filled the air and four sharp claws slid across his hand. Jack pulled his hand back; reflexively his uninjured hand pushed the knife into the attacking creature.

Back at the Stargate Sam was having her own problems; her previous assessment was proving accurate. She couldn't seem to find anything wrong with the DHD. In a last ditch effort she had decided to remove all of the crystals, carefully inspect them and replace them in hopes it would trigger a reboot of the DHD's system. As she replaced the last crystal an energy build up caused an electrical surge that shot through her hand sending Sam flying backwards.

Jack had a bounce to his step as he returned to the Stargate, a P90 in one hand, and a dead ground hog in the other. If Carter asked he would tell her he had found dinner, if all else failed he would order her not to ask how he had caught the creature.

Almost as soon as he could see the gate he saw Carter sprawled out on the ground, not moving. Dropping the dead animal he raced towards her, praying that she was okay. Nervously his fingers felt for a pulse; a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he felt a strong pulse beneath his fingers. Quickly his eyes scanned her, searching for any obvious sighs of injury; her left hand appeared to be burnt. Turning he looked back at the opened DHD, maybe she got a shock or something. Gently he began to shake her, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Carter! Carter.."

A soft moan escaped Sam's lips as her eyes slowly opened, a wave of nausea rippling through her slender body. Waiting for her mind to catch up with her body, she stared blankly upwards until her mind acknowledged it was Jack who was looking back, his strong hands holding her shoulders.

"Sir?"

"Carter, what happened?"

Jack realized he was still holding her shoulders, so he quickly let go and rocked back into a crouched position.

"I was attempting to reboot the DHD, hoping it would correct whatever the problem is, it must have caused a overload." As she became more alert, her mind went back to the original problem, the DHD, as disheartening as it was she had no idea why it wasn't working.

"Sir, I have no idea what is wrong with the DHD or the Stargate, as far as I can see there is nothing wrong with either. It should be working!"

Jack could tell by the tone of her voice that she was panicking, although he was feeling some of the same feelings, he had to be calm and collected for both of them. Panicking wouldn't help anything.

"You'll figure it out Carter, and even if you can't General Hammond, along with Teal'c and Daniel are all working on getting us come. I'm sure one of out allies will be able to help, one of they has to have a ship that can come and get us."

"Sir the chances of…"

Jack didn't even give her a chance to finish.

"Ahhh, that's enough of that Carter. They will come, if we wait they will come"

Sam couldn't help but let out a small giggle.


End file.
